


Tentang Kesiapaan

by seikawaakari



Category: Princess Principal (Anime)
Genre: F/F
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seikawaakari/pseuds/seikawaakari
Summary: Teruntuk perkututku, siapakah aku bagimu jika kau yang saat ini berada di sini?





	Tentang Kesiapaan

Di malam berhujan, Ange termangu menatap tiap rintik deras yang menghantam jendela kamarnya. Menghitung, kehilangan angka terakhirnya tatkala melamun. Menghitung ulang, kembali kehilangan angka terakhirnya kala rintik semakin deras. Kalah lekas.

Sama lekasnya sebagaimana nasib memisahkannya dari Charlotte di masa lalu.

Dibukanya laci meja tulisnya, lantas mengambil satu tumpukan surat terikat yang tanpa alamat tujuan.

Satu per satu dibuka dan dibacanya, lantas kembali dirapikannya.

Resah nan masygul. Bagaimana tidaklah, toh segala isinya sama saja.

Teruntuk yang paling kucintai di dunia ini,

Dibuka, dibaca, kembali dirapikannya. Sambil terus membaca dan melompat dari satu surat ke surat lainnya, air mata pun nyatanya telah deras membanjiri pipi-pipinya yang kini merah dan memanas. Sebuah pertentangan dengan dunia di balik kaca jendelanya, meski sama-sama basah, dan memilukan hati.

Teruntuk yang lebih berharga dari apa pun yang ditawarkan dunia,

“Charlotte...” bisiknya pilu.

“Siapakah aku bagimu jika kau yang berada di sini saat ini...?”

 

 

 

Dua lengan mendekap leher Ange dari belakang. Kuyup. Tanpa tanda. Tanpa kata. Entah pula kapan sosok ini masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Lancang. Tanpa permisi. Yang pasti, baru-baru saja.

“Aku pulang...”

“...Ange,” bisiknya penuh lembut seraya mengecup puncak pundak Ange yang terlanjur payah.

Ange mencengkeram kedua lengan itu erat-erat semampu dayanya. Mengerat. Mendekat. Lebih rapat. Berupaya mendengarkan detak jantung Charlotte yang selalu teratur di belakang kepalanya, merasakan embus napas hangat di antara dingin malam serta hujan yang dibawanya serta dari luar sana.

Memaknai nyata hadirnya.

Meyakinkan asa di antara surat-surat dukanya bahwa hadirnya bukanlah tipu-tipu semacam seluruh isi hidup mereka.

Erat saja.

“Kau terlambat malam ini, Charlotte...” rajuknya pilu.

Charlotte bergeming saja. Sejenak, detak teratur itu lenyap teratur, juga senapas-napasnya. Dilepaskannya dekapannya dari leher Ange, lantas memutar kursi wanita di depannya bertemu pandang dengannya.

Berlutut.

Merengkuh kedua tangan indah yang sudah lebih dulu merasuk dalam genggamannya dengan penuh keikhlasan. Berhati-hati. Penuh kehati-hatian. Seumpamanya menimang berlian-berlian yang tak adalah daya kekayaan macam apa pun di dunia ini untuk membelinya.

Dikecupnya satu per satu sepuluh jari sempurna itu, penuh khusyuk dan khidmat.  
Di antara kecup-kecup dalamnya, ia memberi jawaban,

“Dosa termanis yang akan menyeretku hingga ke dasar neraka.”


End file.
